fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raina Takahashi (Airnejax)
by Fiel|eye color = crimson red|status = active|marital status = single|relatives = Master Takahashi (father) Ayuna Takahashi (daughter) Jessica Takahashi (sister), Akane Takahashi (mother, deceased) Mio Takahashi (daughter) Kanito Takahasi (son) Haru Tokuma (ex-husband)|magic = Blood-Make Bat Manipulation Magic}} Raina (ライナ, Raina), full name Raina Takahashi (高橋玲奈, Takahashi reina), is an ancient Vampire of presumably great power, as well as an incredibly advanced age, created several thousand years ago, thought to be one of the first ever vampire ever created — considered to be one of the strongest of her kind. She is the eldest daughter of the God Master Takahashi. She has been called Queen of the Damned (いまいましいの女王, Imaimashī no joō) being one of the more powerful ones currently alive. Because of her overall power during her extended lifetime combined with her somewhat ruthless and selfish personality, she's feared by many all over Earth land. Over the extensive amount of time she's lived, she's turned others into Vampires — thus causing a steady increase in her race. Raina is the leader of the Takahashi Amada Coven, one of the most powerful covens in the entire World despite begin remotely new. Appearance Raina has the appearance of a preteen girl, even though she is about +100 years old, and is considered to be extremely pretty, even by vampire standards. She has calf-length rosy pink hair, partially done up into two pigtails by black hairpieces that resemble bat wings. The black headdress is connected by a black headband, and she also has what appear to be short black horns at either temple. She has large, sharp, slightly slanted eyes that are crimson red, that look like pools of blood. Like all vampires she has fangs and pointed ears. As far as attire, she wears a short black, frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles of the skirt. The top has a raindrop shape opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink strips. She has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her hips. She wears detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has two gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the puffy part of the sleeves under either ribbon. Under these sleeves, she wears a pair of black gloves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a pair of pink stripes running down from her knuckles to the end of the glove. They can only be seen when the loose sleeves over them are slid back. Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Immense Durability: Raina is so super-humanly resilient, she's damn near indestructible even being considered near impossible to properly harm by many other noble vampires. Due to Raina being a vampire, she has a biology that differs from humans, changing the internal workings of their bodies as soon as the transformation is completed. Her skin itself is unnaturally hard. Many of the changes done to the body tie into her status as the undead, however, others contribute to the vampires existence as a whole. Quite similarly to a Slayer, her lungs and stomach are much more durable than a normal humans, and she can breathe in or ingest toxins with little to no harm to herself, though this appears to vary with the amount taken in. Her body is designed to physically be superior to a human's in every known way. Physically, she are more than capable of overpowering a human, rendering them powerless and easy prey; however, this is not always the case. Her skin could be said to be considered more "hide" than skin, as it has become more resistant to blunt force impact, different forms of lacerations, blunt force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and diseases, certain weaponry, and even high class spells. In almost every battle that Raina was been in, it is note-worthy that she has never been crippled, nor has she displayed any serious injuries. Raina has also shown that being sent crashing through a wall wouldn't do much damage to her, as she can land without any flinching or any minor injuries, simply emerging unharmed.She is capable of withstanding even God Slayer magic. She is capable of consistently surviving attacks of all kinds that would severely injure or kill anyone else. Weakness to Immense Exposure of Sunlight and Silver: Raina’s skin is also known to be highly susceptible to sunlight because she is a vampire; But since Raina is an extremely strong vampire gaining her the rank of a noble, she only feels mild discomfort in sunlight. Notably, silver is the primary weakness of a vampire; silver is a metal that holds unique Eterano within it that reacts to a vampire's own powerful magical energies; the very same that keeps their body functioning properly. Due to silver's properties as a very effective conductor of heat and electricity, the eternano within the silver creates a powerful reaction when touched by a vampire in particularly large amounts, the eterano enables the silver to absorb the heat and bio-electric potential from the vampire, (the ability for nerve endings to actually give commands), and therefore disabling them if struck with a high enough concentration and/or quantity. The effect only takes place with a considerable quality of silver, as a vampire can hold small silver items without critical damage to their body, and it is only temporary and can be removed if the silver itself is removed from the body of the vampire. Rapid Regeneration: Because Raina is a vampire, she is very difficult to successfully kill. Due to being of the undead, she cannot die in the natural way; they do not die of old age, and are unable to succumb to diseases and the like. Even assaulting a Raina’s body in an attempt to slay her will often prove fruitless, as she possess a very strong regenerative factor; she can even regenerate from being vivisected, or having a fist-sized hole blasted into her torso. There is a limit, however, to her remarkable regeneration. The her vampire body is linked together by their magical energies; if her limbs is severed, she can restore it by simply reattaching the limb. However, for a complete regeneration, the severed body part no longer has to be "alive". As such, if a limb was severed from her body, but kept safe, hidden away, it would never regenerate; she would have to find the limb themselves and reattach it. If her head is severed, she can survive this and reattach it, however, if it was to be taken and locked away, hidden, she would remain conscious and alive, but unable to regenerate her head as her body would never decay. The only way to ensure a Raina dies when she is killed is to completely destroy her body; she are unable to regenerate without an 'anchor' so to speak. Vampires no longer possess a beating heart, however, blood still flows strong within their veins; it is implied the strong magical energies of a vampire carry the blood throughout the body, and it works identical to human blood. These same magical energies are what tie the vampire body together, and enable them to perform powerful regeneration. While a vampire has to breathe, as their blood still requires oxygen as much as a human does, they are able to hold their breath for much longer than a normal human, around a full hour at any given time. This would imply that the transformation from human to vampire increases the amount of myoglobin in the body tissue, allowing for a vampire's body to hold oxygen far longer than that of a human. True to the statement, the flesh of a vampire of much darker than a human, bordering on black instead of the normal red. The flesh of a vampire also takes three decades to fully be digested when eaten. Magical Prowess Nobilis Blood-Make (Buraddo Meiku lit. Blood Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and a subspecies of Blood Magic of the Molding Magic brand; as the name may or may not suggest, Blood-Make involves the element which is known as blood, a body fluid in beings that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen to the cells and transports metabolic waste products away from those same cells; specifically, as its classification of a Molding Magic would indicate, Blood-Make is known to revolve around the creation of tools such as weapons, armor, and even appendages out of blood, which the user is able to use for a variety of purposes in the heat of combat. Like its parent magic, Blood-Make is the only form of Elemental Magic to be considered a Black Magic on par with the Black Arts because of the sinister connotations of blood. Indeed, Blood-Make is referred to as the darkest, most powerful, and most feared of all the Molding Magics and is one of the very few non-Lost Magic known to have a taboo associated with over-usage of its power. Like most other forms of Molding Magic, Blood-Make is something of an oddball among the various other forms of Elemental Magic and their subspecies, as while more often than not, Blood-Make lacks sheer power, it more than makes up for it in the incredible amount of options at hand which can be brought out by the caster's imagination – indeed, while it is underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as the infamous Slayer Magic, including Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic, and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. Bat Manipulation Magic (蚊食鳥操りの魔法 Kakuisuri no Mahō) is a form of Caster-type Magic exclusively utilized by Vampires, and is a form of inherent skill learned upon being turned. Unlike most forms of Caster Magic, it requires no previous knowledge to be performed, and many vampires first perform it on instinct. Due to its many uses, it has also been called the Bat Body Magic (蚊食鳥身の魔法 Kakuimi no Mahō).